


【艾利/双利】Black  tea

by Der_messias



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_messias/pseuds/Der_messias
Summary: ABO的世界观，几乎没有什么剧情的二八大杠。以艾利为前提，双利无插入为主，之前文档在LOFTER被吞掉了，现在在AO3补档，并不是很好吃，能接受的孩子们来。





	【艾利/双利】Black  tea

醒来以后天依旧是黑的。

他有些茫然的从床上支起身体，微睁着睡眼惺忪的双眼透过未拉严实的窗帘窥探到了窗外的天空。

一时搞不清楚到底睡了多久。

自怀孕之后他的记性便不大好，腹中的小孩和他的父亲一样是个精力过了头的，常常折磨的他不得好眠，艾伦心疼他却又帮不上忙，只能在他身边没头苍蝇一样的手忙脚乱。

说实话，虽然艾伦因为关心而整出的那一大烂摊子让他倍感头痛，但被人放在心尖上小心捧着的感觉委实不赖，于是他也放任自己的alpha手忙脚乱。

前三个月的时候他吃不下饭，还常常呕吐，虽然艾伦时常陪在身边，信息素一定程度的让他好受了一点，但这个孩子真心是个活泼到不行的，艾伦拿孩子没办法，只能在他肚子前神情狰狞的拉扯着自己的头发，看架势竟是要把自己拔成个秃子，又或者是指着小孩让他出来一较高下。

为了避免还未出世的孩子和傻爹之间肉眼可见的速度搭建起来的无硝烟战场，利威尔强撑着身体的不适微蹙着眉告诉艾伦其实他也没有感觉那么糟糕。

那双苍蓝色的双瞳里盈满了幸福，即便眼睛的主人并未咧起嘴角。

这样的苦难很快就结束了，怀孕三个月后孩子就没有再为难他，转而开始安安静静的待在他肚子里，偶尔敲敲肚皮给他个回应什么的，又一副十足的乖宝宝模样。

今天只是他怀孕五个月以来一次再平常不过午休，唯一不同的是下午下了一场少见的大暴雨，刚吃过午饭乌云便黑压压的把天空盖了个严实，本来明堂堂的白天恍若黑夜，屋外飞沙走石大风刮的呼呼作响，不一会就有几道闪电割裂了天际。

阴雨天好睡眠，紧闭的门窗隔绝了雷声，沉闷的气氛令利威尔忍不住伸了个懒腰。  
艾伦原本坐在他的对面苦心研究菜谱，见他这样便放下手中的书哄他回房睡觉。

他点点头便回卧室躺着去了，合着双眼听着屋外偶尔传来的几下微不可闻的翻书声，他在这只有些微白噪音的环境下沉沉睡去。

本来应该是这样的。

但是事情似乎有些违和。

卧室外本应传来艾伦的翻书声或者是炒菜的声音，现下却什么都没有。

四周静悄悄的，安静的仿佛只有他一个人。

腰间那因为怀孕而有些酸痛的感觉也消失了，轻松得就像是没有这个孩子一样。

他顿时慌张了起来，急忙向小腹摸去——

有人却在这时候支起了他的腿。

被褥中不知何时凸起了一大团，那人正位于他被叠起的双腿之间，有湿湿热热的软肉在那片肌肤上滑来滑去！

“···艾伦？”他向下探去的手也被人抓住，被褥在拉扯之间掀开了一点，浓烈的信息素马上疯狂的扩散，利威尔只呆滞了一下便立马用剩余的那只手捂住了鼻子。

那急速扩散的味道不是艾伦的!那属于一个Omega！一个处在发情期的Omega！

利威尔猛地掀开被子，他终于看清了来人的模样，却吓得险些没有晕过去。

——那是一张，和他一模一样的脸。

除了信息素的味道有些微不同以外，【他因为和艾伦结合过了身上带着艾伦信息素的味道】，其它的全部与眼前这个人一般无二。

腿间的利威尔因为情欲脸上浮现着不正常的红晕，双眼朦胧的望着躺着的他的身体，嘴巴也不停地舔吻他腿间的肌肤。

“等等······喂！你···唔···哈·”身下忽然被含住让他瞬间失去了言语的能力，身后的那处穴口开始湿润起来，他的视野也因为障了一层雾气变得朦胧不清。

Omega的发情期会影响别的Omega一同进入发情状态，按理说他现在处于妊娠时期，本该不受影响，然而平坦的小腹和毫无负担的腰际却又在说明什么，可惜此刻被情欲支配的大脑无法进行正常思考，混沌的就像是大爆炸前的宇宙。

他的睡袍在不知不觉中全部敞开了。

腿间的利威尔似乎并没有打算在他的双腿之间长时间逗留，他吸允了一会便挥师向上，舔吻他的腹部，吸吮他的胸部，又舔又咬，仿佛已经窥探到了那里会出现甘美的奶水，并致力于提前将奶水吸出来。

“·啊···哈·艾伦···！”

他一直躺着任由对方在自己身上胡作非为，迷蒙的双眼却不住的寻找艾伦的踪迹。他也伸出了一只手撑住了对方的脑袋想要阻止他继续前进，但这只手的作用聊胜于无。

两个人都急促的喘着，哈出来的气打在彼此的身上。他仍旧搞不清楚眼下的状况，身上的这个利威尔让他茫然，更让他无措，他不清楚为什么会和自己做这种事，而这个和自己一模一样的人又是从哪里跑出来的。

身上的利威尔依旧继续向前，他终于来到了他的脖子，却不急着下口，倒像是在寻找着什么。

他伸出双手在他的脖颈上摸索着，终于摸到了他想触碰的东西。

“啊——”躺在那里的利威尔却控制不住的呻吟一声，撑着身上人的手再也控制不住的软了下去，他整个人无自觉的翻了个身趴伏在床上抬高自己的屁股做出一副求欢的姿态，白皙的皮肤因发情而微微泛着红。

标记，那是每个Omega被自己的alpha标记的时候alpha都会咬在那里的，宣布主权的印记。

利威尔痴迷的抚摸着身下人的标记，动情的低头吻了上去。

他亲吻，舔舐那块艾伦咬就的疤痕，显然对这一痕迹迷恋不已。亲吻很快变成小心的啃咬，那一块肌肤被他折腾的红肿不堪。身下的人也被他的这一举动骚动的呻吟不止，前端泻出了一大股液体。 

他眼睛里溢出许多生理盐水，偏头张开嘴去亲吻啃咬自己标记的Omega，身下的床单一塌胡涂。

Alpha仅靠着这么一片小印记便能强迫Omega进入发情状态或者臣服自己。因为它的独特性，这个印记只有标记Omega的alpha触碰才管用。

本来应该是这样的，所以眼前到底是个什么状况，利威尔也腾不出大脑去分析。

他们两个忘我的吻在一起，舌头与舌头纠缠不止，涎水顺着俩人的唇角滑下滴落到早已被两个Omega发情而产生的液体打湿的床单上，空气中弥漫着情欲的气息。

他们紧紧地拥抱彼此，呻吟，爱抚，触碰对方的后穴······亲密的好似一对真正的伴侣。

但是Omega的肉棒并没有实际的作用，男性Omega适合交合的地方无疑只有后庭，利威尔觉得后面那处平日吮吸艾伦的地方空虚得要命，他急需要有什么来填满那处，而他身上的那个与他一般无二的Omega显然也是同样的感受，于是他们纷纷调转位置去舔舐对方的穴口。

真是糟糕······他迷迷糊糊的想着，嘴里的舌头却一分没有停下的舔舐着对方，被情欲的潮水淹没的大脑昏昏沉沉，洁癖早就被扔到不知哪个垃圾堆里运到垃圾站被焚烧了个干净。

人的舌头虽然比不上alpha的阴茎，但聊胜于无，好歹解决了最起码的燃眉之急。

就这样不知疲倦的互相抚慰着，随着一大股清冽的液体自体内涌出，两个人不知觉的撅高了屁股。终于勉强熬过第一波发情期。

他被身上的利威尔再次压在身下亲吻，两个人又喘着粗气唇舌纠缠在一起，身体随着呼吸上下微微起伏。

不······不能再继续了···他有些惶恐，这样无边无际的和【自己】做爱的行为让他恐慌，在第一波发情期结束后他终于大脑清晰了片刻，强烈的羞耻心惹得他恼怒不已。

他忽然又觉得腹部有些涨涨的，低头一看他的腹部又鼓起来了，但是这不是他的肚子···他的肚子没有这么大，这一看就是即将临盆的肚子！

那个莫名其妙出现的利威尔依旧盘踞在他的身侧，他满目柔情的搀扶着他躺倒，然后俯身吸吮他胸前的乳头，他感觉胸前一松，白色的母乳就这么被吸了出来，被那个利威尔就这么吃了下去！

住手！他想大声喝止对方不要再进行这样的行为，但是嗓子除了呻吟以外什么都说不出来，他忽然感觉自己像是掉进了冰窖一般的冷，背上一阵阵泛起的寒意让他整个人都哆嗦起来。

“·威尔···利威尔”

他猛地睁开眼，艾伦正坐在床头一脸心疼的看着他。

“你出了一身冷汗，是做噩梦了吗？”艾伦拨了拨他被汗水打湿的头发，然后把额头抵在他额头上，“啊，还好没有发烧”他的眉眼放松下来。

【原来只是个梦吗】他如释重负的松了口气，稍微感知一下便能发现艾伦的信息素好好地将他包裹着，并没有什么奇怪的东西 侵 入 他们的家。

稍微平缓了一下心情，他把被子微微掀开一个角，还好，他的肚子还是原来的样子。

艾伦急忙把被角给他压好，“你刚出了汗，见风了就感冒了”

他很想翻个白眼说傻了吗卧室里面哪来的风，但是自家alpha的表情认真的不能再认真了，于是他只好闷着说了个“好。”

见他这么听话艾伦忍不住勾起嘴角在他唇上印下一吻，没想到被窝里的孕妇居然伸出一只手摸向他的胯下！

“利威尔！”艾伦面红耳赤的握住利威尔那只胡作非为的手，身下的小耶格尔却不争气的抬起了头，这是当然的，互为标记的Omega对alpha的影响总是超乎想象的致命，何况因为怀孕前三个月的危险期他们已经很久没有做过了，也无怪艾伦这么容易被挑逗起来。

被窝中的孕妇完全没有将手缩回去的意思，甚至还火上浇油的开始揉弄那根硬挺的肉棒。他现在迫切需要把刚才梦中的淫靡景象忘到脑后，肉穴的空虚和跟自己作爱的奇怪感受让他耳朵都红了，他需要艾伦，需要艾伦的亲吻，需要艾伦的爱抚，需要艾伦来贯穿自己。

但是艾伦还在床头犹豫不止，像是在忧心什么。

他只消一眼就能看出来他在想什么，而这想法让他愉悦，于是他压低声调向自己的alpha说道：“危险期都过了，小心点就没事。”

于是下一秒，年轻气盛又精力充沛的alpha就被他勾着裤腰带带上了床。


End file.
